


Discovery

by benjiboo



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiboo/pseuds/benjiboo
Summary: In which Seonho stumbles upon a bazaar where he brings home a charm from. Needless to say, he can't tell if he regrets it while now living his days glued hip-to-hip with a certain specter.Seonho's only question is: out of all types of ghosts possible, why did God have to choose a judgemental asshole for him?





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so late into the fandom OTL.... i hope whoever reads this enjoys it

You know those ghosts in hollywood movies where they go on a wild goose chase for the protagonist? It doesn't even have to be from a horror film, it could be something ripped out of the Ghostbusters or even Casper the Ghost. Whatever _it_ is, and whatever _it_ may be, _it_ certainly isn't like a ghost from any hollywood film I've seen. And quite unfortunately, I think I prefer Casper much more than him.

When I think back to how I originally acquired him, all I can think of is this blasted charm and that blasted old man who spewed nonsense about it bringing "luck and happiness".

Allow me to rewind before I begin to unwind the story.

 

~*~

 

Introductions first, my name is Yoo Seonho. I like to eat (read: a lot), sleep, and poop just like the next guy (and something else—but I'm not gonna name that!). I just got into high school, and I can tell you this much: I hate high school with every fiber of my being.

As much as I love to eat (ahem, five meals a day), it's a shame I don't gain any weight. I'm kind of like a stick, and I also think it's why I'm frequently a 'target'.

I think it was around third period today when a group of bullies threatened to beat me up after school (for God knows what I did to piss them off this time). All I knew is, I probably should take a different route back home after i get out from school.

What I didn't know was that the path I took was the same path everyone knew to avoid. Everyone but me, of course (it's only my second week in high school too, do you really expect me to know much?).

Either way, I know I'm a hungry person, but I don't think I want to get a taste of a knuckle sandwich today (or any day for that matter), so I made my way towards the path less taken by most.

The more I made my descent into the alleyway, the more eerily gloomy the scenery became. The sky and buildings took on a grayscale hue, and I started hearing less and less of the city life outside. I never knew how bitter silence can be, as any small noise I heard was enough to have me shoot several feet into the air.

Naturally, I began to regret my choice. I wondered if this will be the sudden end of me, and there was the chilling realization that being beaten to a bloody pulp was probably better than whatever I'm anticipating now.

In an effort to raise spirits and drown out small noises, I began to sing. I really, really tried my best to sing on note, but I think from how close I was to pissing my pants, my voice sounded more like nails sliding across a blackboard.

Oh. And I think I summoned the dead too, because suddenly I felt a cold hand from behind caress my shoulder.

Oh.

Oh _hell no_.

My legs went into autopilot, and I started dashing like a madman while silently screaming in my head. I couldn't process much of where I was going, as it eventually occurred to me that my vision was limited to only a mere few feet ahead. Everything else was drowned in an inky blackness, which i had to admit was kind of fitting for this type of chase.

Speaking of chase, was this guy even following me?

Glancing behind, it wasn't like I could see them, but I couldn't hear their footsteps neither. Squinting anyways, I happened to catch sight of something vague in the limited vision I was forced to work with. However, my discovery was only for a brief moment before I suddenly felt my arm being yanked through something as soft as cloth.

Attempting to recover from the weird chain of events i just went through, I looked around to notice I was no longer in a gloomy area, but rather a room that was illuminated by warm colors of a nearby lantern. There were silks and velvet cloth draping the walls, and the scent of strong exotic herbs paraded my senses.

Among basically every corner of the room were strange looking trinkets and baubles of every size and color. It was when i realized i was in the vicinity of a hunched, old man and his little shop, that I snapped out of my wondering daze. The old man was balding and had a long, white beard along with flowing silk robes. The old man looked pretty jolly, which is pretty maniacal if you considered where he seemed to be living. Nonetheless, I couldn't bring myself to focus when he was trying to ask me something.

"Huh? Say again?"

He whacked my head with a nearby cane. 

"Ow--what was that for?!" My hand jumped to tend towards my head.

"I asked what a young lad like you is doing out here?" He gave me a weird eye. "And don't you know how to respect your elders?!" The old man fumed.

"You didn't have to whack me with your cane!"

He whacked me again, but this time at the hand I was using to care for my head.

"OW! What is your problem old man?!"

He was raising his small fist at me in anger. "Didn't your mother teach you youngins the basics on manners?"

"Yeah, but I'm not bowing down to an old man as rude as you." I crossed my arms in defiance.

"I am pretty sure this old man just saved you from whatever the hell you were running from."

My ears perked. "Wait--do you know what was out there?"

"No, but you looked pretty damn retarded running like that. Are you alright, Sonny?" He started patting my face and checking my vitals.

Slowly detaching his hand off my face, "Listen up: firstly, I couldn't see more than 2 feet in front of me, and secondly, my name isn't Sonny."

"I guess your name is now. Hey, wanna buy something from me?" The old man started to walk towards what I assumed was the main counter. "I have wares passed down from millenias, delights from every region of the world!"

"What--no! I don't care about that! Do you even know what's living right outside your home-store-thing?"

"You mean the seven foot monster?”

My eyes grew as large as dinner plates. "S-Say again?"

He boasted into a cackle that only made my stomach churn and made me feel worse overall. I think he noticed that, because he'd halt his laughter and beckoned me to come over. As I made my way towards him, I think I accidentally stepped on a few trinkets, making one even crack. I don't know how precious these things are, but I hope he never realizes the crack on one of 'em.

He gave me one look and a long sigh once I finally made it to the counter. "Look Sonny—"

"—My name is _Seonho_ —"

"— _Sonnyho_ , there is no monster out there—"

"—No seven foot monster?"

"No."

My relief was only temporary. "Wait... then how do you explain how I could only see a few feet ahead of me before, and that time when I felt a cold hand brush my shoulder?” 

"Oh that? I think you're just going crazy. But don't worry—I've got an item to cure exactly that!" 

"Cure...? You think I got a disease or something old man?” 

He whacked my head again. "I may be old, but I'm still kicking!"

I rubbed my sore head with a pout. "You mean whacking."

I think he was ignoring me at this point, as he disappeared from underneath the counter to rummage through God knows what. Once he found the item, he popped his head back up, and shoved the trinket in my hands.

In my hands was a bracelet that had pink wooden beads. You could tell that the bracelet has gone through a lot, as the beads themselves were worn and chipped with the paint almost gone. It seems like it's missing a couple of beads, too.

As I examined the bracelet I blurted out, "Uh-huh... Yeah... What is this?"

His face lit up like fireworks. "Oh, yes! Glad you asked!" He nodded and I forced myself not to roll my eyes (unless I wanted to get whacked again).

"This is a good luck charm, it will ward away the bad guys and bring you more happiness than you could imagine!" He said in a sing-song tone.

I pondered for a second. "Then how will this help with my shitty vision outside?"

He shrugged (more like he probably didn't pay attention to me). "Now that you're holding the bracelet," He made a come-hither motion with his hand. "That'll be ten dollars."

"What?! Are you crazy? For this??" I waved the bracelet in the air.

With how hard he was fuming in old man anger, he kinda looked like a steaming kettle pot. "Fine, you want to make a deal?"

My brow was raised. "Pardon?"

"I bet you that you won't regret having this bracelet. When you realize how amazing it is, come back here and give me my ten dollars." With his hands he made a rainbow in the air to emphasize the 'amazing' part.

"Oh—and for you to underestimate the power of my wares, I think I'll raise the cost to twenty dollars."

Honestly, is this old man crazy? 

"Yeah right. Do you really believe I'm gonna come back through this spooky alley to visit your dumb shop?" 

"Yes, yes I do believe so." He said blanky.

I glanced back and forth between the bracelet and the old man, who was giddy with anticipation. In the end I was no match for the old man, as it's really not a common sight to see one all happy and stuff. If anything, it made my heart go "awww", but like hell I'm ever gonna tell him that.

I sighed.

“Fine, I'll take up your stupid bet." I hung my head in defeat before finally wrapping the bracelet around my wrist.

"Ahah, I knew my old man charms got to you!" After he gave me his gummy smile, I pinched the bridge of my nose before I began to make my way towards the door.

"Good luck kiddo! You'll need it!" Was all I heard before I exited through the heavy drapes. The warm light was washed out, and my scene transitioned back to an upsettingly gray atmosphere. The only other thing different was that I had my vision back, and I realized that the end of the alleyway happened to be near.

Apparently the exit out of the alley took me straight back home, which also turned out to be a shortcut compared to my usual route. I was thankful I didn't have work today because I couldn't wait to crash on my couch for the day.

Unfortunately, I think that has to wait. Once I got home, I did my usual routine. Poop, eat my second lunch, do a bit of homework, watch some porn (I'm shameless aren't I?)...

Actually, it was in the middle of my session when I heard something weird. I already felt a weird sensation throughout my entire home routine, the hairs on my arms were constantly raised, yet I didn't know why.

"Maybe it's because I'm doing this with my bracelet-hand. Let me switch this up..."

I don't even know why I thought that neither. It's kinda silly in hindsight...

Either way, I heard that noise again. I lived alone, so I knew something strange was running amok. Afraid of intruders, I begrudgingly stopped what I was doing and grabbed whatever was closest to me (a tennis racquet), and made my way to the source of the noise.

On my toes and on constant alert, I heard the noise again. I suspected it was coming from the kitchen, so that's where I made my move.

Finally in the kitchen, I ended up preparing myself for every situation but this. In my sight was a guy who took every single object out of my fridge, but it didn't look like he was stealing anything neither. Matter in fact, he didn't even look like a burglar. If he was one, he came entirely underprepared.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "Who are you?"

The guy, who was seated on my wooden floor cross-legged, flicked his head around and looked at me with blank eyes. "Oh. It's the hoarder." His attention swiftly went back to whatever he was doing.

My eye twitched. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Do you know how messy your apartment is? Look at your feet or something." He said behind his back.

Glancing down, I only realized the amount of shit that was on the floor. I think it's became invisible to me at this point. Nevertheless...

"I asked who are you?! Speak up or I'm gonna—"

"—Gonna what? _Hit me?_ For fixing your fridge?" He made a 'tsk-tsk' noise. "You have over sixteen expired items. I'm still counting."

My face heated up in embarrassment. "Can you just get the hell out of here?! How did you even get in??" I looked away in an attempt to hide my tomato face.

"I feel like I should be asking the questions. You have so much fucking food in here, are you a pig? How do you live like this? It's like you should really be living with your mom instead."

Oh, hell no. He just touched the wrong fucking topic.

That's it.

I ran over to the guy and gave it my all into the swing at him, to only fall right through his body instead.

"What the—" My face was contorted in disbelief.

The guy gave an amused huff.  

Pouting, I kept swinging at him, only for the racquet to phase right through him swing after swing.

I threw the racquet away in utter frustration.

"Great, now you're making more of a mess. Either go to sleep or help me with your damn fridge." His attention went back to counting food items after he was done being amused with the spectacle.

I rolled around on the messy floor. " _ARRRGHHH_ , who the hell even are you?!"

He mumbled something, and I think it was his name.

"Wait what?"

There was a long pause before he finally responded with: "Nothing."

I knitted my brows together before letting that question go. "Fine. At least tell me how you even got in here? I'm pretty sure you're not even human... Are you even real?" Maybe the old man was right, maybe I really was going nuts. I blame living alone and having no damn friends.

He mumbled something again, and I was beginning to strain too much with my hearing. "Can you please speak louder?"

"I said that you should probably get your ears cleaned out."

"I know that's not what you said!!”

"No. Your answer is the bracelet, though."

"The bracelet?" I glanced at my right wrist. 

He didn't say anything more, and it was only slightly annoying me. The room was becoming darker by the second, as the time was right after sunset. I was watching him sort my fridge, thinking about how life-like he was to not be a ghost. Even the light from the fridge illuminated against his skin and clothes perfectly. He was interacting with real-world objects just fine, yet I couldn't even hit him. What the hell does this damn bracelet have to do with it all?

At this point in time, my thoughts were only filled with how eerily pale yet handsome he looked to be. He seemed to be rather young like me, as far as I could tell. At that moment I blurted out, "What's your skincare routine?" And I mentally slapped myself for asking that so suddenly. 

With a slight pause, he raised a sideways brow at me. "I have none." And then he went back to silently organizing my things. 

I didn't know what else to say, so I stuck with being silent as well.

After awhile I made sure to tell him, "Can you leave the expired items alone?"

"...Why?"

"Just 'cause."

He gave me a look before shrugging. "They'll be on the bottom shelf."

"Thanks."

He only nodded, and we went back into silence for awhile.

He was nearly done before he started talking again, "Don't you have school tomorrow?” 

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go sleep? I usually go to sleep around this time."

"Then why don't you sleep?" I looked up at him from the floor with curious eyes.

He halted his movement completely to look at me. I realized how dead his gaze was. As handsome as he was, he looked very tired. It made me feel solemn for whatever reason.

"I can't sleep."

"But why?"

"You ask too many questions." He put the last item back into the fridge.

"You can ask me questions too you know?" At that moment I saw how neatly arranged my fridge shelves were now, and I was left in absolute awe.

He finally shut the fridge door shut. The room went back to being pitch black with the light now gone. "I don't find you as interesting as you find me."

My face turned red again, thankfully the room was darker now so he couldn't have seen.

"Why are you so fucking rude?" I frowned, even if he couldn't see.

"You want me to ask a question?" I nodded silently. "From now on, I don't want you to ask me anymore, alright? You're sort of noisy and annoying. Just go to sleep. Weren't you jacking off before? Why don't you go do that." His deadpan tone rung in my ears.

My hands instantly went to cover my face. "Wh—how do you know—what— _ARGH_ ," I couldn't form a full sentence and at that point I was getting too flustered that I wanted to exit from the world that moment. "You're such a pervert..." I mumbled under my breath.

I could hear him roll his eyes. "It's alright, I won't watch. I'll just watch television or something." He tried to reassure me, although it didn't really help my case. There were no floor creaks, but I felt the whoosh of him moving by, to the couch I'd assume.

I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere with interrogating him, and it was honestly frustrating. Maybe I just suck at this, or maybe he's just naturally difficult. Whatever it is, I had the aching suspicion that he wasn't going to be leaving for awhile.

"Yoo-hoo, hoarder-boy. Can you get the remote for me?" He tried to make it sing-song like, but ultimately failed with his dead voice.

Sighing, "My name is _Yoo_   _Seonho_ , not _hoarder-boy_ , thank you very much."

"Same thing." _That little shit_.

I scurried to find the light switch in the dark. The light from above revealed my living room, which honestly looked more messy since last time I looked at it. It's probably thanks to that ghost (?) boy pointing it out to me.

"The remote is on the table in front of you."

"Can you get it for me? I already got comfortable."

My eye twitched. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote.

"Okay, good. Can you put on the news channel now?"

"Am I your slave now?"

"More like I'm your slave. I just cleaned your fridge so it's only fair you do something for me."

' _Fair enough_ ', I thought before turning on the television to the news channel. The reporter was boasting about something and this and that, and I honestly got bored the first few seconds. It seemed like the boy on the couch was more amused than he's ever been, though.

"Okay, so I'm going to go do my homework now." I announced while making my way towards my bedroom.

"Weren't you going to beat your meat?" He deadpanned again, eyes still glued to the screen.

"SH-SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU PERVERT!!" I ran to my door and slammed it shut behind me.

While I was doing my homework (read: NOT FAP), I realized that maybe I did overreact, and I felt like I owed him an apology, as well as a thanks for organizing my fridge. As thankful as I am, it doesn't remove the fact of what a judgemental asshole he is for antagonizing my living style. I guess I couldn't help but also acknowledge the fact that some kid happened to suddenly break into my damn apartment. He said he was here due to the bracelet though...

I stopped writing and looked my wrist again.

"Old man... what did you get me into?" I sighed heavily.

The kid never even told me his name, and at that moment I wondered what the hell I was going to do with him. How long is this going to even last?

My stomach began rumbling, and I figured I should probably eat something before heading off to bed.

It was already midnight, and I did my stretches before peeking out through my bedroom door. The kid wasn't sleeping nor even tired. He was still watching the television with attentive eyes, even after all these hours. How can a person stare at the news for this long? The more I stared at his face, the more I realized that he was the same thing I saw before I got pulled into the old man's store. I admit, I have poor memory, but I could've sworn the kid on the couch was the same guy from back there. If it really was that kid... I honestly don't think I had anything to be afraid of in the first place.

Silly me for jumping to conclusions, I guess.

Silly me for even making the damn bet with the old man.

In the end I decided against eating, due to how extremely exhausted I was from the events today.

”Hey,” I waited for the boy on the couch to finally look at me.

”Hm?”

”Uh, good night.”

”Yeah.” And he went back to looking at the screen.

 _Well that was awkward_...

I closed the door and sighed as loud as possible.

"What to do..." I thought aloud before crashing on my bed. I figured that this... will be a problem for tomorrow.

And so, I dozed off into slumber, trying hard to forget about today’s events and not have a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> yup! tune in next time for our little chick and his spooky friend B)


End file.
